Spelled
by Moo Moo Cow The Writer
Summary: Thirteen students and their counselor get sucked into a magical realm, where they must fend for their lives, gamble their way into two kingdoms, and unlock a prophecy that was forgotten long ago.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The anxious princess stood from her bathwater and held her arms out, waiting for the fabric to be draped over her. The servant did this and the princess wrapped the cloth around her tight. Princess Daphne walked out of the tub and held up her arms once again for the girl to dry her. Normally, Daphne would shoo her away, telling her or whoever was with her, that she had two hands and could do it herself. But, today, she just didn't have it in her, and for once was glad that she could just lift her arms and have someone do the work for her.

Once the servant was done, she was led over to where her dress was hung. As she was quickly fitted into it, she let out an annoyed sigh as the girl tied her corset too tight. Daphne harshly slapped her hands away and tied it herself. The girl seemed to shrink a bit after that, trying to be as far away from the princess as she could be while still helping Daphne get ready. Daphne didn't notice, nor would she have cared. Her mind was on other things; such as the dinner she would be having with the king and prince of Regalia.

The whole dinner sounded so suspicious to her. King Raleigh, king of Regalia, held a very powerful Kingdom. In the last thirty years, he has been conquering Kingdoms left and right, showing no mercy to innocent people in the process. The Kingdom of Illignor, _her _kingdom, was made to be neighbors with them after they took the previous one two decades back. Daphne's father, King Mortimer, wanted nothing more than peace with the deadly king. Ever since then, King Raleigh would come have dinner in Illignor and the two kings would work out a deal to keep the peace.

However, the prince of Regalia, Prince Vergil, second to the throne, has never come to the dinner. And, there was never a need for Daphne to look her best and for her mother to lecture her for two hours the day before about her manners. Daphne prayed silently that this wasn't going to end with her hand in marriage. It wasn't that Prince Vergil was unattractive, because he was certainly very handsome, but, she had little to no interest in him. She heard that all he really cares about is hunting and finding the perfect prey. Plus, she was already in love.

Daphne was awakened from her thoughts when a knock came at her door. The servant had just finished powdering her face and skittered over to the door, opening it, and revealing Daphne's mother, Queen Cynthia. Her face was stretched into a fake smile and her hand reached up to the necklace she wore, fingering it while she walked over to her daughter. The queen brought down both her arms to her side, then reached over and lifted Daphne from where she was sitting.

"You look beautiful, my song bird," her mother said, kissing the side of her cheek. Daphne smiled at the nickname.

"Same to you, mama," Daphne sang. The queen gave her a small, real smile but Daphne could see the worry and fear in her mother's eyes. Daphne's fear came back again, making her smile drop. The queen frowned at this and moved away from her daughter, her hand going back to her necklace.

"Ready for dinner?" Queen Cynthia asked, turning away from Daphne and walking towards the exit. Daphne didn't answer; she just stepped in line behind her mother, her mind going crazy every second that passed. She knew that she was old enough to get married, but, she thought she would be marrying her true love, not a strange prince. Daphne may be the first born, but, she was a lady, and a lady does not rule a kingdom. Her brother, Prince Dustan, would be the one ruling the Kingdom of Illignor one day. Daphne thought she might have gotten away with marrying whoever she wanted...

Daphne and her mother entered the dining room, first ones there. The servants pulled out their chairs for them, both of them sitting on the right side of the table. The room was large, the tiles decorated with the colors of gold, silver, and red. A silk red tablecloth covered the oak table and china glasses were placed by each seat. The wall in front of Daphne had a huge window, the curtains opened to reveal an astonishing view of the sun setting.

Queen Cynthia attempted to make small talk with the princess, but, Daphne only gave short nods. She was slowly getting over the shock of maybe being given away to Prince Vergil and was now just getting angry at her mother; how could she just let her go marry someone she didn't know? The entrance doors opened the room filling with King Mortimer's laughter. Queen Cynthia got up from her seat to greet her husband, but Daphne continued to sit and stare at her empty plate.

Daphne only moved once her mother came back over to her and tugged a piece of her hair, giving her a glare that said go-greet-them-or-else. Daphne glared back and got up from her seat, walking over to King Raleigh and Prince Vergil. Daphne gave both a curtsy in her baby blue gown. Her father was next to King Raleigh, telling him a story that King Mortimer seemed to find hilarious, because he was laughing up a storm. King Raleigh was hardly listening, staring directly at Daphne. A shiver went down her spine, and she averted her gaze away from him.

Daphne has always, even when she was a young child, found King Raleigh very scary. With his piercing green eyes that seem to be looking straight into your soul and know your greatest fear with just a quick glance. He had an aura of authority that he loved to abuse. Then there was his well known smirk. Daphne has never not seen King Raleigh smiling- no, it wasn't a smile. It was an evil grin. At that moment, Daphne really just wanted to smack it off of his face.

Vergil came up to her than, peering down at her, since he was quite a tall young man. Daphne glared up at him, not caring anymore for her impoliteness. Vergil smirked back at her, that same smirk of his father's. His black hair was spiked upwards and his dark blue eyes had a glint of mischief in them that Daphne would have liked if she also didn't see the same cunning and cruelty she saw in his father's eyes. He quickly snatched up her hand, lifting it up so he could kiss it, his eyes never leaving hers, but Daphne whipped it away from him, scowling. The same smirk never left his lips.

Daphne then looked behind Vergil to see her eleven year old brother, standing there, out of place. Daphne's spirits were lifted somewhat, happy to see someone that would miss her once she left. She stepped around Vergil and walked over to her brother, smiling at him. Dustan smiled back shyly, feeling that Vergil's and King Raleigh's gaze was now on him. King Mortimer cleared his throat, just then acknowledging that he was no longer being listened to.

"How about we all move towards the table? Our chef has prepared a magnificent dinner especially for King Raleigh and Prince Vergil's appearance this evening," King Mortimer said, walking to the head of the table. King Raleigh sat across from him, on the other head. Dustan moved around his sister and Prince Vergil, wanting to get out of the spotlight as fast as possible. Vergil smirked down at Daphne once again, waiting for her to move before he did anything. Daphne ignored him, briskly walking past him, and sitting next to her mother once again. Vergil sat across from her.

Daphne looked down at her plate, trying to ignore the gaze she was getting from Prince Vergil and instead decided to turn towards her mother, wanting to start that small talk now. Though, all she got in return was a dirty look from her mother. Well, fine. Daphne then decided that she was going to give her parents the silent treatment and poke her mother in the side every time she gave her a dirty look. Which includes _that_ dirty look. Queen Cynthia jumped slightly when her daughter poked her, making her left wrist hit the table. The queen would have snapped, if it wasn't for Prince Vergil and his laughing. Dustan, who was sitting next to Prince Vergil, gave him a confused look.

"What is so funny?" he asked, looking at him, and then to his mother. Queen Cynthia turned pink and averted her gaze to her husband. Daphne had to cover her month to stop her smile from showing. Dinner was then placed out in front of each person, a creamy white soup for now. Daphne picked up her spoon and dipped it into the soup. She brought the spoon back out, pressing it against her lips and then slurped the small amount of soup. She had always loved this soup. Her soup tranquility was soon broken though when Prince Vergil spoke up.

"You seem to like that soup a bit too much," he said, grinning. Daphne threw him a glare, then looked over at her father, trying to tell him that she found Vergil's outburst annoying. King Mortimer ignored her. King Raleigh did not.

"Look! The children are already getting along. Oh, I just know your daughter will be a great addition to the Regalia Kingdom, especially with her magical voice I keep hearing rumors about," King Raleigh said, overjoyed and grinning from ear to ear. Daphne snapped her neck around to stare at him, mouth gapping.

She had to bite down on her lip hard not to shout out in astonishment. Than her worst fears were true? Daphne quickly snapped her head back down, not wanting to make eye contact. She had to hold her breath a few times, trying to calm down. She _did not _want to have a panic attack with these traitors watching her. A spark went through her body has a hand clutched her fingers. She knew it was her mother. _Breath, Daphne, breath! _

"Is something the matter, Princess?" asked King Raleigh, the first time she has ever heard puzzlement in the man's voice. Though, when she tasted of blood that was when Daphna snapped back into her sense. She unclenched her bottom lip and looked back up into the face of King Raleigh. No trace of confusion, maybe she only imagined it in his words. She lowered her head quickly in retreat; she forgot her manners for a second.

Taking a quick breathe, Daphne let out a shaky "I am just speechless from the surprising news, your majesty." She then gathered herself and gave him a modest smile. But that smile hid all. She wasn't going to marry Vergil. She wasn't going to be locked away in the Regalia Kingdom. She wasn't even going to be in this castle in a few hours.

–

Once Daphne back to her room, Daphne shooed away all her maids. She exclaimed to them, "I just want to be alone! I will sadly be married soon and would like to have a few moments to myself, thank you very much." The princess quickly shut the door after them, hitting the heels of the last girl. Daphne messaged her face for a second, muttering a nursery her mother used to sing to her. She stumbled over to her vanity, looking closely at herself in the mirror.

She saw the wavy haired maiden that has always been on the bit of the rebellious side. She saw the small girl that her mother used to sing to. And she saw the caged bird that has finally found her key to freedom. Daphne took out the knife she had stole from the dining table hours before, and grasped her hair with her other hand. Slowly, pressing as hard as she could, Daphne started sawing her locks of hair off, one strand at a time.

Setting down the knife and brushing the hair off, Daphne looked up at her reflection. She grinned from ear to ear. Her hair choppy to say the least, but under a servant headdress, no one would notice. Now all she needed was a servant outfit… Daphne walked over to her door, knocking on it.

"Maids? Could one of you come in here please?" she sang, knowing that at least a few would be nearby enough to hear the knock. Daphne stepped back behind the door as another knock came and the door opened.

"My lady?" the servant girl called. As she stepped into the room, Daphne quickly closed the door. The maid spun around, her squeak noticeable when she saw her lady's hair.

"Strip down. I need your dress," Daphne said, grinning as she walked closer to the girl. The maid squeaked again and backed up.

"My lady!"

"You are a mere maid, give your royal your dress. Now," Daphne commanded. She had stopped walking, not enjoying scaring the poor girl anymore. The maid, fright in her eyes, slowly stripped off her dress and handed it to the princess. Daphne quickly got out of her overly big dress she was wearing and stepped into her maids outfit. It wasn't even close to a perfect fit; the maid had both slightly larger hips and breast, and Daphne was taller than her by a good two inches, but it would do for the time being.

"Now, I do not want to hear a word out of you. Sit on my bed and stay there. Do not let anyone into the room." Daphne wasted no time to rearrange her bookshelf out of the way to a secret passageway. It was made in case she needed to escape the room quickly, and the door was blocked. Sadly, it went to one of the guest rooms in the castle. Daphne just prayed that it didn't lead to the guest rooms that belonged to the King or his son.

Taking her lamp and heading down the stairs, Daphne stopped for a short second to listen just in case the maid got any strange ideas. Fortunately, all she heard was fast breathing. Daphna slowly made her descend, watching out for uneven steps. After what seemed too long, Daphne came to a door. Checking it and seeing it unlocked, she peeked her eye through to see darkness. Taking a chance, the door squeaked open and Daphne put her lamp inside, revealing her to be in a closet. Smiling, Daphne walked to the opening, flashing the lamp inside the room.. and she quickly moved it back out. Sleeping soundlessly was King Raleigh inside the room. Daphne took a few seconds to collect herself from the shock and peeked in again. She couldn't see anything, but she now heard soft breathing. He was still asleep.

Daphne blew out her lamp and placed it on the ground. Opening the door fully, cringing at the noise the door was making, Daphne tip toed past the horrid king and opened the door. She found two guards stationed. Curing under her breath, she noticed it wasn't any of her own guards. Good. Opening the door fully, Daphne smiled at them.

"I must have got locked in when I was cleaning up his bath," Daphne said. The guards gave little regard towards her, only nodding at her response. Daphne walked down the hall in haste; she has seen most of her maids do this. She needed to get out of the castle before someone recognized her. Quickly, dodging every servant that walked by, Daphne made her way into the kitchen. There, while the cooks were cleaning, she walked out the back near the mote.

Her breathing shallow from walking and worrying, she stopped to look up at the sky, at how beautiful the night sky was at this time, how she could look at each twinkling star and never run out. At least wherever she went, the sky would stay the same. Daphne ripped off her shoes, just noticing she did not change out of her slippers, and threw them in the mote, hoping someone would find them eventually. She wiggled her toes under the soft grass and then continued on. Soon, she came upon a guard. Smiling, she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. The guard jumped a bit in surprise, but, when he looked around, he relaxed and smiled at her. Then he noticed her hair.

"What happened? And why are you dressed as such, my Princess?" he said, turning around to hug her properly.

"I will explain later on. First we must get out of here, Lucas. Now."

Whoo! :D Prologue~ Yeah. I know. I haven't uploaded anything in awhile. ._. BUT I AM WITH THIS STORY. I'm not sure about my other stories, I'm still deciding what I should do with them. Tell me what you think of this one. 83 Reviews equal love, but if you just read through all of this, I love you already. XD


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Snap. _Aleigha Nook stepped back from the red squirrel, smiling down at her camera. The squirrel was frozen for about a second, before scurrying up the tree it was standing close to. After watching it leave, Aleigha looked back at her camera, flipping back to the picture just taken. She admired her work, and then looked up at the pleasant blue sky. The sun was high in the sky, what with it being only a little past two in the afternoon. The air was crisp, with only a little nipping wind. Puffy, white clouds hung in the air around her. What a beautiful day in Rockville, Maryland.

"Hey, if you stand around there too long, you're going to be left behind," a voice shouted at her. Aleigha dropped her camera around her neck and looked up at the girl that had warned her. The girl had dark red, curly hair and cat-like glasses, which the sun's glare prevented from Aleigha from seeing her eyes. Her hands were on her hips, her eye brow cocked. She had a headphone bud in her left ear, attaching her to a boy with dark brown, almost black, hair that stopped at his chin, his bangs covering his eyes. He looked timidly at Aleigha, before looking at the girl next to him.

"Oh, sorry," Aleigha said, smiling at them. She tightened her pony tail and jogged her way over to them, a crunching sound being heard as she walked to them. "Thanks for warning me," Aleigha said, putting her hand out. "I'm Aleigha." The girl shrugged, taking her hand in hers.

"Kim Spear. And this is Otto Parker," Kim said, shaking her hand whole heartily. Otto gave Aleigha a shy smile when she looked over at him. After a moment of silence, the group started walking again.

Aleigha could hear what she guessed is Beethoven playing from the mp3 player. Kim tapped her fingers on her leg to the beat of the music as she walked, slightly swaying back and forth to the music. Otto had his hands in his pockets, swaying along with Kim. Aleigha guessed they were from the music department, especially since she might have seen them around there; the art department being right next to it.

Up ahead of them only a few teens could be seen. Aleigha guessed that it was because they were the last ones, probably. She saw a pair of girls, a short, chubby one, with short, light brown hair and dark skin. The girl next to her was a good five inches taller, with her black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, almost to the top of her head. Pale as a ghost. She had on knee high hiking boots, which she proudly stomped in. Aleigha remembered the girl having a piece of hair placed by her left ear that was bleached hot pink.

The only other person Aleigha could see was a small boy, most likely the youngest out of the group of teens. Fingering the band around her neck, Aleigha glanced back at Kim and Otto, who were talking amongst themselves now. Aleigha opened her mouth to contribute to the conversation, but, something slammed on to her head before she could even think of something to say.

"Ow! What the...?" she yelled, rubbing the top of her head. The group stopped walking and looked down at what dropped from the sky. Aleigha squinted at it.

"Is that a feather... laced on to a piece of string?" Kim asked, bewildered. Then she looked back at Aleigha.

"That _could not_ have hurt as much as you made us believe," Kim said. Aleigha shook her head and picked it up. It felt light.

"Weird. It definably hurt... I swear," Aleigha said, shining the feather in the light. It was a glossy dark brown in the dark, with black dots across it, but, in the light, the dots turned a faint greenish blue, making Aleigha squint at it once more. "Weird," Aleigha whispered again. When Aleigha glance back up, Kim and Otto were already heading forward. Aleigha quickly tossed the feather necklace around her neck and hurried along with them.

–

Noah Peterson, Mr. Peterson to the teens, pinched the bridge of his nose. If he had to hear the word 'like' or 'dude' one more time, he was going to kill something. Most likely the twin girls texting on their cell phones, talking to each other in, what it seemed to him, another language, with "like" thrown in there just to confuse whoever was trying to listen in.

"Hey! I just lost signal!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah! Me too! What the hell?" the other yelled back. Noah felt a headache coming on. The other teens he wasn't so thrilled about either. The oldest among the teens, a girl named Serina Ackerman, was probably the only one he could stand, but only because she yelled at the others whenever they did something she considered immature. Like pushing and shoving each other, which two boys kept _insisting _they must do every few minutes.

That was Sid Rogers and Walker Beck. Both from the boot camp department. But, they couldn't have been more of opposites. From what Peterson could observe about the two boys, they hated each other. Sid was more of the disciplined one, ready to follow orders almost always. His shaved head and large shoulders made him look exactly like what you would picture someone in the military to be like. Noah had even specially recommended him, after he heard nothing, but great things about him. Now he was starting to regret it.

Walker was a bully. Peterson had already easily figured that out. When the teens were first grouped together in the morning, to go on this camping trip, Walker had greeted Sid with a head lock. He then went along and slapped the back of the thirteen year old in the group, terrifying the kid in the process. Walker also had a shaved head, but, he covered it up with a backwards ball cap. He was a very large kid, not just tall wise either. The kid could probably eat Noah if he felt like. A shiver went down his spine. Okay, let's _not _think about that, shall we? Peterson walked a bit faster.

"Hey, Mr... uh, counselor guy, how much longer?" one of twins asked.

"It's Peterson!" Noah snapped back, getting a "Well." from the teen. "And, I don't know. I'm just following the directions given to me."

"I think you pissed him off with your question, Melanie," the one twin whispered.

"It was just a question! Dude should _really _get over himself," the other shot back. Noah rubbed his forehead. It would probably be better for his health if he just tuned them all out.

–

Melanie Wong stopped. Her sister, Phoebe Wong, just barely noticed this. When she glanced back up, she looked around for her sister before looking behind her. She was way back there, staring at the brook Phoebe just jumped across awhile ago.

"Melanie! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Phoebe shouted back at her sister, walking back slowly. Melanie shook her head and motioned for Phoebe to come back. Phoebe sighed and walked swiftly back to her, wanting nothing more than to just get back into some air conditioning and technology. Why their mother ever signed them up to go on this camping trip was beyond her.

"Phoebe, hurry back here already!" Melanie yelled, her right hand on her hip, her left tapping her pants impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Phoebe walked a little faster, almost tripping over a lose root. Cursing under her breath, Phoebe came trotting over to her sister.

"Yes?" Melanie grinned and bent over to pick up something in the water. The brook had small fish swimming around in the deeper part, with shells clustered together in the shallower end. The water was a crystal clear blue, with some hints of green. Some plant life grew around the water and rocks of all different shapes and colors were placed everywhere.

"Ew! Melanie, do you know what could _be _in that water?" Phoebe asked, stepping away from her. Melanie rolled her eyes and stood back up, her hand clutching something.

"Oh, _please. _Just look what I've found, you big baby." Melanie opened her fist and two pearls practically glowed from her palm. Phoebe let an "ohhhh" escape from her lips.

"Yeah, aren't they pretty? And, it seems their earrings. Awesome, huh?" Melanie smiled proudly. Phoebe nodded, grabbing one, undoing the hoops in her ears, and putting the pearl earring on her left ear hole. Melanie did the same, placing her hoops in her sister's hand. She placed the earring in her right hole. Melanie smiled as she finally got it placed where she wanted it, but, the grin quickly vanished when she felt her ear grow _very _heavy. She soon bonked heads with her sister, who seemed to be having the same issues.

"OW! What the fu-" they said in union, only to have the weight decrease just as quickly as it had appeared. The twins lifted their heads and stared at each other, both just as perplexed.

"That was... spooky," one said.

"Very... spooky," said the other.

–

"Make peace, not war," Pierce Davis said, wiggling his way between the two large teens, trying to separate them. Sid and Walker were at it again, face to face after what Walker said about Sid's mother. Both boys glared down at Pierce, wanting him out of their way.

"Can't take a joke, teacher's pet?" Walker smirked, knocking Pierce to the ground, stepping closer to Sid. Sid looked down at Pierce with sad eyes, before glaring dangers back up at Walker.

"How about you just shut the hell up and leave me alone, fat ass?" Sid snarled back. Walker's smirk turned down into an annoyed frown and he grabbed hold of Sid's collar.

"You want to say that again?" he warned, pulling Sid closer. Sid said nothing, only glared back. His fists were clenched, wanting to pound something _far _too much than he would allow himself to. Walker let go of him and pushed him back. "That's what I thought." Walker walked ahead, looking back only once to glare over his shoulder. Pierce, still on the ground, watched him leave. Sid huffed.

Suddenly, Serina Ackerman appeared. She came walking up to them, with her bobbed cut, ginger hair and large green eyes. Her clear pale skin complemented her cherry red lips and a huge backpack seemed to be attached to her back, her hands clinging to the straps. Both Pierce and Sid's breath caught in their throats, only able to stare at her. Though, the beauty was broken when she cast a glare towards Sid and walked over to Pierce, holding out her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving a worried look. Pierce stared at her hand for a good ten seconds before snapping to his sense and taking his hand in hers. He could feel his face grow red as he nodded shyly. Once Pierce had his feet on the ground, Serina turned back around to glare at Sid.

"Acting like immature idiots again, I see," Serina said matter-of-factly, her chin up, looking down at him. Sid stiffened a bit, holding the strap of his pack tightly. Though, Sid snapped out of this quickly, his eye brow cocked.

"I wasn't acting immature at _all. I _was helping this guy-" Sid gestured towards Pierce. "-with Walker. He was being picked on," Sid said, running his hand over his shaved head. Pierce opened his mouth to protest, he refused to be seen as a weakling in front of Serina, but Sid just stomped away. Serina watched Sid leave, and then her attention turned back to Pierce.

Pierce shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, feeling his face heat up once again. He wasn't usually this shy around girls, but Serina was just so _pretty. _Pierce had only really seen glances of her at Bear Creek summer camp, with her being in the special interest department and him being in the religious section. This is the first time he's ever gotten up close to her.

"Are you sure you're okay? What did those two idiots do?" Serina asked, a motherly look in her eyes. Pierce snapped out of his thoughts fast.

"I-I'm fine." Pierce let out a deep sigh. "I was just trying to separate them before something happened," Pierce explained. Serina nodded.

"Well, we better start walking again, before we're left behind," Serina said, walking forward. Pierce was about to follow her when a glint caught his eye. He turned toward the glow, which it happened to be in a tree hole. The wind blew softly against his cheek and making the leaves in the trees dance. The dead leaves on the ground skittered around each other and a few animal noises could be heard.

Pierce walked up to the tree and peaked into the hole. The glow he saw was now gone, but he spotted something black inside. Pierce leaned back and pushed his hand in, grabbing on to the object. When he first pulled on it, it wouldn't budge an inch. Pierce pulled for a good minute before putting his foot on the trunk and his other hand on the tree, pulling with all his might. That was when whatever was holding the object in place decided to let go because Pierce went flying backwards, flipping over once.

Not even five minutes, and he was in the dirt once again. Pierce sat on the ground, rubbing his head, before pulling his hand over his face, the hairs of his goatee twisting every which way. After he felt that there were no longer stars in his vision, he looked down at his hand, to see the thing he had pulled out of the tree.

It was a bracelet. It was made out of vines, braided together. There were three charms, all of them trees. Upon closer inspection, Pierce could tell whoever had carved the trees, had a capable eye for details. When he pulled the bracelet away from his face, the lines on the wood glowed brightly for about a second, and then it was gone.

"I... must have hit my head harder than I thought..." Pierce muttered to himself. Looking away from the wooden bracelet, he wondered if someone might have lost it. Pierce got up from the ground and pocketed the bracelet, planning to show Mr. Peterson later.

–

_Slice. _Chase Donalds grinned as he slashed through a crowd of zombies on his PSP. Holding back his cackle he would usually do whenever playing bloody video games, he bit his lower lip. For going on this stupid camping trip, Chase's parents bought him the PSP God of War game. After he spent his whole summer in the academic section of this horrible summer camp, he felt he damn well deserved a new video game.

Distracted by the enemies on the screen, Chase didn't get a chance to notice the root that was directly in his path of travel. He stepped forward, his foot going right under the root, and he fell face first into the dirt, his PSP skittering across the ground. Pushing his face away from the ground, he heard laughter behind him. He turned to glare at two girls, the shorter, chubby one covering her mouth after seeing him look at them, but the other just kept on laughing up a storm.

"Shut the _fuck _up!" Chase screamed at them, lifting himself up. Just then Chase noticed a boy behind them, running around them and up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Chase quirked an eye brow and frowned at him.

"I'm fine," Chase said, running his hand through his brown hair coolly. "I just need to find my-" Chase cut off his sentence when he turned around and was shocked to see a large dark haired man in front of him.

"You drop zis?" the man asked, his accent thick. He was holding out his hand, which Chase looked down at it. He was holding his PSP.

"Y-Yeah... thanks, man," Chase stuttered, slightly afraid of the taller man. He had a sort of menacing look on his face and eyes. Chase quickly took his game from the stranger. The larger man nodded, and then continued on ahead.

"Whoa, that guy was _huge_," the shorter boy next to him said. Chase nodded and then started to walk again. The girls that were behind him a few minutes before hand were now in front of him, the chubby one trying to start a conversation with the big man. The boy followed him.

"My name is Cole Molloy by the way," said the boy, smiling, holding out his hand. Chase looked at him, then his hand, then went back to his game.

"Chase," he finally said. Cole frowned slightly and dropped his hand. But his smile quickly returned.

"So, which department are you from? I'm from the special interest section, magic! I'm a magician!" Cole grinned proud, looking at Chase's face, hoping for a reaction. When he got nothing, Cole continued to chat.

"I think I'm a pretty good magician. I mean, I can-" And that's when Chase tuned him out fully. That's how the two walked, with Cole chatting about, while Chase killed things on his PSP, grinning non-stop. Until they finally arrived at the camping ground.

Chapter one. :D Whoo~ Had this written ahead of time, just wanted to revise it a bit. xD Hoped you enjoyed. :3


End file.
